Dangers of Secrets
by Pixargirl
Summary: NEWLY UPLOADED AND LOOKING FOR A BETA: When someone knows a secret of Sally. Will she be able to protect her friends and Lightning?
1. Prologue

It was cold, dark night. A crab boat is carrying a car, out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The car was a lime green Buick Regal with brown eyes and tons of stickers.

"Well we're here, right where you paid me to bring you. Question is why?" Wondered the boat.

"Its none of your business." Replied the car annoyed.

The boat stops when he sees a large combat ship.

"What are you doing out here?" asked the combat ship.

"What does it look like, Genius? I'm a crab boat! I'm crabbin'!" replied the boat annoyed.

"Well turn around… and go back you came from," demanded the combat ship.

"Sheesh, why do I always have to go back because of you guy?" the boat asks himself as he turns around.

"Wait… who is the green car on you?" wondered the combat ship.

"Look, I just want to see some Europeans guys to tell them what I know." yelled the car.

The ship looks at him intimidatingly, pulls out a magnet, and puts the car on him. "Ok… but you better make this good," demanded the ship "Otherwise…

He points at the crab boat with his laser. Launched a missile. _BOOM!_ As thousands of pieces that were once a crab boat, fall around them.

"You'll end up like that."

The car gulps as he realizes what he's getting into.

As the ship heads forward to their location, the car paces left and right nervously thinking on what to say.

"Ok Chick, just stay calm. But be tough." He tells himself. "But what if they smell fear?" He stops hyperventilating when he sees dimly lit oilrigs. They stop by one of oil platforms. Where Chick feels a slight vibration on the ship. He goes to the edge of the to see what caused it, only to realize they're not on the water anymore.

Chick and the ship are finally pulled to the level of the oil platform. The ship pulls down his door to have Chick get off. As Chick leaves the ship, he slowly drives on the oil platform, observing the hundreds of lemons working on it. Gremlins, Pacers, Trunkovs and Yugos all giving mean and suspicious glances at him. Chick stops driving, when he sees 4 lemons guarding a door.

"Name?" asked a Gremlin coldly.

"Uhh… Chick Hicks" answered Chick nervously. "Umm… I'm here to talk to Professor Zundapp and Sir Miles Axlerod."

"About?" asked a Pacer

"Information on Lightning McQueen and his tow truck friend, Mater" answered Chick impatiently. As soon as he said that, the Yugo went into the room they're guarding. A few minutes later, the Yugo came back out.

"The bosses will see you shortly," says the Yugo.

After 30 minutes of waiting, a Range Rover and a Zundapp Janus finally come out. The Zundapp looks at Chick bored.

"You better have a good reason for bothering us" he said annoyed.

"I do," replied Chick. "Ok, well… I know McQueen and his friends because I've been racing against him for five years now." He starts getting angry. "I've pushed and sideswiped cars in races. I paid delinquents to steal his equipment. I even opened my own racing academy so that his will close down," he ranted angrily.

"Well… you certainly have the potential as being a minion for us," said the Rover Range.

"Look, I'll get straight to the point. McQueen has a girlfriend. I need to win that Piston Cup. PLEASE KIDNAP HER," He sighs and gets out a picture of a light blue Porsche from his hubcap. He shows the picture to them.

"Why haven't you done this before?" asked the Rover Ranger.

"I have, several times, Axlerod," answered Chick. "She just always escaped, before McQueen would even attempt to lose the race on purpose."

"Did you have anyone to guard her?" asked Axlerod.

"Yes, four delinquent road hazard, four New Yorkers, and a few of my students from the academy," replied Chick. Axlerod stares at Chick in disbelief. "I regret saying that you had potential," said Axlerod annoyed.

"Look, as much you hate McQueen, kidnapping his girlfriend is kind of below our standards as criminals. Not to mention if anyone found out about her whereabouts it would lead us to a one-way ticket to…" as Axlerod explains.

"We'll do it!" the Zundapp agrees.

"What?" Axlerod asked in confusion. "Professor Z, what are you doing. I thought you said doing that was below our reputation?"

"It is. But this girl in the photo seems strangely familiar," explained Professor Z.

* * *

 **Author's note: Ok guys this is my first fanfiction, so review if you want. I wrote fanfiction for all those Sally and McQueen shippers, who were angry at Cars 2. It not look like one now, but as I go and make more chapters, you'll see. Oh, MissCarrera you're my inspiration for doing this, because you're an awesome writer for Sally and McQueen shippers and fanfiction readers. Also MightyANT if you're reading, KEEP WRITING THE BACK-UP PLAN, because I've waiting someone write that idea, and the wait is driving me nuts.**


	2. A Normal Day in Radiator Springs

_Chapter 1_

It was a bright, sunny day in Radiator Springs. The town was bustling with tourism from famous racecar, Lightning McQueen, and newly announced secret agent, Sir Tow Mater. It had been a year since their adventure at the 2010 World Grand Prix, and all was going well with the town. The tourism had doubled since Mater had become a spy, and there had been more cars staying in the town as permanent residents.

Suddenly, a spy jet flew down in the middle of Ornament Valley. He opens his door to reveal a Jaguar and an Aston Martin. "Thank you, Siddley," says the Aston Martin to the jet. The two cars decide to go into Radiator Springs.

"Holley, Finn, what are you doing here?" asked a Porsche surprised.

"Hello Miss. Carrera, we just wanted stop by and visit Mater," the Aston Martin.

"Oh, well he and Lightning aren't even here yet. They went to one of his races yesterday," Sally explains. "But they'll be back in an hour. So you can just hang out in town for awhile if you want."

"Ok," both spies said in unison.

As the spies drove into town, Finn decided go "exploring the perimeter" of Carburator County. So he left the two girls to chat with each other.

"So how are you and Mater getting along?" Sally asked.

"Delightful." answered Holley. "What about you and McQueen?"

"Oh, fine. But there are always the paparazzi and the twins to occasionally interrupt us on our dates."

"Know what that's like. One time Mater and I were on a date and then my pager came up with a message from Finn saying that there was a mass prison break at Alcartraz."

After an hour of talking, the girls see a Mack truck pulls up at the entrance of Radiator Springs. The trailer opens up to reveal a red racecar and rusted tow truck happy to see the town, and their girlfriends. They drive of the ramp of the trailer to greet the cars in the town.

"So how was the race?" asked Sally to the racecar.

"Awesome. But as usual Chick did his old cheating technique," Lightning replied nonchalantly.

"How many races do you have left?" asked Holley

"Just one more, after that the season's over," answered Lightning.

"Well… at least you won't have to worry about anyone trying to kill you like last year," Sally pointed out.

"Mater, wanna go visit, Finn?" Holley asked.

"Why sure Miss Holley," Mater replies joyfully.

As they drive away from Lightning, Sally and the other Radiator Springs residents, she started to have a worried look on her face. When they finally get to Finn's location, he seems to be searching around at the dirt track. Finn stops what he's doing when he sees Mater and Holley. "Mater, we got to tell you something," Holley said with concern. "Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, and most of the lemons have escaped."

"There's good chance that they'll go after you, McQueen, or everyone in the town that helped you," said Finn. "We've just received word from HQ that there is high frequency that only spy cameras can produce, in Radiator Springs' area so it probably means that they're spying on the town."

"So what should I do?" asked Mater worried.

"Well… we don't need you come with us anywhere," Holley explained. "But will need you to stay here and keep a close eye on the town. Call us if there's anything or anyone suspicious."

"Why didn't you tell everyone else in town," asked Mater confused.

"Its confidential information," replied Finn. "We don't want to scare the civilians or get them involve. Otherwise the mission would be harder then it needs to be."

The two British spies take off on the spy jet after talking Mater and saying their goodbyes.

* * *

Later that night, Lightning takes Sally out on a date to Wheel Well where they admire the landscapes from a safe distance on the cliff.

"Isn't this nice. Just you, me, and surprisingly no Mater," Lightning said happily.

"Yeah. Though, I kind of miss him doing that kind of thing," Sally said. "But at least he has his own to go on dates."

"Speaking of Holley, what did you two talk about while Mater and I were coming home?"

"Oh… you know, just girl stuff," she said coolly.

"You two have become very good friends this past year," pointed out Lightning.

"Well, since you and Mater are off at races, I might as well have some small talk with her," replied Sally.

After a nice, peaceful date Lightning brings Sally back to her home.

"I had a great time," she said to her boyfriend.

"Me too," he replied. "So, see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Also the reason why I had the ship blow up Crabby was because I wanted Chick to feel threatened by these guys.**

 **More details coming soon.**


End file.
